Sunlight on the Water
Welcome to the Sunlight on the Water wiki. This is a wiki for the Sunlight on the Water campaign, an Exalted group located at the Ohio State University and run by Steve. Please check out SotW Organizational Standards for editing details. Player Characters Largo the Black Lion, a Dawn Caste played by Dean Kailani Pele, a Zenith Caste played by Rey Adamant Fern, a Twilight Caste played by Alexa Hayato Takara, a Night Caste played by Kurt Daughter of the Amber Melody, an Eclipse Caste played by Teager Secondary PCs Sejzha Like the Brook, a Changing Moon (Lunar) played by Alexa Riptide, a Day Caste (Abyssal) played by Dean Trunk of Withering Blossoms, a Chosen of Endings (Sidereal) played by Teager Defunct PCs Dax Stormslayer, a Night Caste played by Daryl Twice-Blessed Raven, a Chosen of Endings (Sidereal) played by Mike Plot Story Timeline Prologue Session One, The Ice Dome :In which our heroes prove themselves by breaking free of a prison which was constructed to merely contain gods. Red Sky At Morning Red Sky at Morning, Session Two, The Whale's Song :In which our heroes begin to understand their legacy, and meet a beautiful face. Red Sky at Morning, Session Three, The Gift Horse's Maw :In which our heroes are attacked at the entrance to their former kingdom. Red Sky at Morning, Session Four, The Gates of Heaven and the Sands of Time :In which our heroes pass through Yu-Shan and discover a ransacked tomb. Red Sky at Morning, Session Five, The Nature of Shadow :In which our heroes slay a monster and discover a wondrous ship. Red Sky at Morning, Session Six, The Burden of the Sun :In which our heroes make a choice and discover the choices of others. Fury of the Butterfly's Wings Butterfly's Wings, Session Seven, The Verdant Exploration :In which our heroes explore Creation seeking repairs for their airship. Butterfly's Wings, Session Eight, The Castle of Chaos :In which our heroes befriend some bats and rescue a fair lady from a castle. Butterfly's Wings, Session Nine, The Games of Gold and Blood :In which our heroes win a pair of manses through games of chance and might. Butterfly's Wings, Session Ten, The Pirate Ploy :In which our heroes don layers of disguise to clear a new friend's name. Butterfly's Wings, Session Eleven, The Battle and the Rescue :In which our heroes defeat a small army, find a sword, and get thrown to the edge of Oblivion. Hell and High Water Hell and High Water, Session Twelve, The Light in the Dark :In which our heroes set the underworld on fire starting from the deepest circle of the Neverborn. Hell and High Water, Session Thirteen, The Unexpected Ally :In which our heroes mug an old demon for his boat and make their strangest friend yet. Hell and High Water, Session Fourteen, The Homecoming :In which our heroes visit an ancient city and beat up the tour guide. Hell and High Water, Session Fifteen, The Overdue Inspection :In which our heroes inspect an old weapons testing facility and make vigorous improvements. Hell and High Water, Session Sixteen, The Lawgivers and the Law :In which our heroes take a detour into Heaven and win a court case. Hell and High Water, Session Seventeen, The Ancient Child :In which our heroes meet the final member of their Lunar Pack and retake their First Age base. Interlude Session Eighteen, The Warstriders and the Volcano :In which our heroes discover their giant robot heirlooms and acquire a secret volcano lair. Reflections Reflections, Session Nineteen, The Hands of Fate :In which we meet some new heroes, and they meet each other. Reflections, Session Twenty, The Passing of the Torch :In which one hero dies, only to help create another. Reflections, Session Twenty-One, The Twin Rebirths :In which our heroes recover the possessions of their newest members. Reflections, Session Twenty-Two, The Twin Discoveries :In which our heroes discover the fate of Luthe's former queen. Reflections, Session Twenty-Three, The Seven-Sided Raid :In which our new heroes recover the rest of our heroes. Reflections, Session Twenty-Four, The Great Convocation :In which our heroes prepare their forces for the upcoming battle. Reflections, Session Twenty-Five, The Rising of the Sunken City :In which our heroes bring their sunken kingdom back to life and tame a metallic monster. Reflections, Session Twenty-Six, The Battle of the Scarlet Sea :In which our heroes and most of the West take on the Silver Prince. Interlude The Second Session Twenty-Seven, The Intermission :In which our heroes find their worst enemy is within themselves. Cultivating the East Cultivating the East, Session Twenty-Eight, The Two Towers :In which our heroes find a new base of operations. Cultivating the East, Session Twenty-Nine, The Great Forks and The Golden Tongs :In which Immaculates, not salads, were tossed. Cultivating the East, Session Thirty, The Dark Tarot :In which the power of Denandsor is restored... almost. Cultivating the East, Session Thirty-One, The Great Crossroads :In which new friends and enemies are made and a lion learns to fly. Cultivating the East, Session Thirty-Two, The Juggernaut (..., bitch) :In which our heroes go spelunking in a dying behemoth and Takara is a right bastard, yet again. Cultivating the East, Session Thirty-Three, The Rose of Thorns :In which our heroes make a deal with a Deathlord and prune a squid. Cultivating the East, Session Thirty-Four, The Observatory :In which many questions are answered and our heroes discover their greatest challenge yet. The New Year The New Year, Session Thirty-Five, The Tale of Two City-Gods :In which Denandsor is fixed and Houston's a dick. The New Year, Session Thirty-Six, The Celestial Olympics :In which our heroes lie... a lot. The New Year, Session Thirty-Seven, The Bullying of The East :In which the West beats up the East and takes its lunch money. The New Year, Session Thirty-Seven, The Crossroads Revisited :In which our heroes have a friendly bout with a fellow Solar and a training montage occurs. The New Year, Session Thirty-Nine :In which a light-hearted battle takes a dark turn. The New Year, Session Forty :In which Amber comes out to her parents, and our heroes go to hell and make a deal with a demon. Arc Title Session Forty-One, The Three-Layered Reunion : In which Fern returns, and then dies. Sort of. Session Forty-Two, The Plot Within a Plot (8 January 2010) : In which our heroes attempt to pit their enemies against each other, and receive unexpected compensation. Session Forty-Two-Point-Five, The Balancing Analysis (11 January 2010) : In which our heroes try to unravel the layers of confusion they and their enemies have built up. Session Forty-Three : In which our heroes encounter the forces underlying the universe. Session Forty-Four : In which our heroes accept yet another quest. Session Forty-Five : In which our heroes recover a war machine and meet a mysterious woman. Red Sky at Night Red Sky at Night, Session Forty-Six, Eight P.M. (9 May 2010) : In which our heroes release a black dragon and win a new sword. Red Sky at Night, Session Forty-Seven, Nine P.M. (June 2010) : In which our heroes deal with a few of the last adventure's repercussions. Red Sky at Night, Session Forty-Eight, Ten P.M. (July 2010) : In which our heroes rescue one adversary and bargain with another. Red Sky at Night, Session Forty-Nine, Eleven P.M. : In which... Red Sky at Night, Session Fifty, Midnight : In which a great saga ends and a new age begins. Other Pages Organizational Standards - The standards for how to categorize pages for SotW, as well as some handy Wiki editing tips. Game Details - Location and meeting times. House Rules - How this group varies from the rules in the corebook. NPCs - A list of important characters from the game. Panoply - A list of the available resources to each character. Locations - A list of important locations from Sunlight on the Water. Vehicles - A list of all the vehicles owned by the party. Quotes - Context optional. Please add! IMDb page - For the television show that never existed. Please feel free to add, suggest and elaborate. This is a work in progress. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Exalted